Embodiments herein generally relate to electrostatic printers, copiers, and reproduction machines, and more particularly, concerns display devices positioned within a body of a printing apparatus that provide instructions for clearing paper jams, and the like.
Modern printing devices are sophisticated machines that are able to process a wide variety of print media at very high speeds and produce almost lifelike quality images. However, occasionally a user or service engineer needs to access interior regions of such printing machines in order to perform service or clear paper jams. Often, it is difficult to see service/paper jam clearing instructions provided on a standard external graphic user interface. The embodiments described below assists in such efforts and make it easier for the user/service engineer to see instructions while the user/service engineer is working within the internal confines of the printing machine.